Spoiling Secrets by Nosy
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Nosy's spoiling secrets on some of the experiments. Lets see what they are. Please review!
1. Sparky

Chapter 1

Spoiling Sparky

ElectricCircuslover: I just felt like doing this and I had an idea to do it for a little bit. I'm working on my sequel now! I've fixed up a few pages. At my rate, I should have a my next chapter in two to three weeks!!!!

"Did you know, Experiment 221, A.K.A. Sparky, has a problem getting stuck in dumpsters?

Did you know, Sparky's favorite show is Barney and the Teletubbies? It's true. I saw him watching it at the television show, drooling the the screen like some mindless zombie.

He has a wild fasination with board games. He's the only experiment that will play chess with a cardboaurd person from the theater up-town.

Sparky was embarrest when his kids dressed himself in girls outfits and put make-up on him. I have the pictures to prove it!

I have a picture of Sparky with gum all over him and the after math of it. He sure was the talk of the town when his fur in some ereas was cut off.

Did you know Sparky had fleas one time and spreaded it to his family and friends. He was the cause of the flea epidemic.

Sparky accidently kissed another male experiment by accident when he was day dreaming.

That's all I have to say for him."


	2. Belle

Chapter 2

Spoiling Belle

"Did you know, Belle has a marshmellow eating problem? I was walking around town, minding my own business, and I find Belle alone on the beach eating marshmellows. There was five empty bags of the big marshmellows and six more that was full and there was not one person with her.

Did you know that Belle went to a party and on the way there, some experiment spray panted her with varieous colors. What ever part that was spray painted, Clip had to eat off. Belle ended up wearing clothes to hide her privates.

Belle once was super glued to her picknik seat by some kids who wanted to play a prank on somebody.

When Belle was pregnate with her kids, it was her last month being pregnate by the way, she went to the beach, after having a ten pound dinner with her bugee bu, and decided to have a little 'fun' with Yaarp, who was crushed by her heavy wieght. Anyways, why they were making out, Belle accidently vomited her dinner. She and Yaarp were embarrassed and hoped that nobody was watching or found out.

There was a time when she was singing at the carnival, and when she hit the high note of her song, all the glass broke. Lucky for everyone eles, a bug flew into her mouth and made her stop.

Belle coughed up a fur ball one time, while on a talent show for the other experiments.

There was a time when somebody tied her tail to car and she was unable to get it untiled.

Belle, when she was on her last week of pregnacy, when she put on some sweat pant to excersize, she bent over and split her pants in public, revealing a thong.

That's all I have to say about her."


	3. Sample

Chapter 3

Spoiling Sample

ElectricCircuslover: Here it is PIBB. Who ever wants to spiol another experiment tell me by reveiw. My email accounts all screwed up again. Anyways, who ever's reading my big story, I have more wonderful news. I decide to split chapter 19 in to half like part one and part two. So, the story going to be udated even quicker than expected!!!

"Did you know that Sample wanted to become rich and famous and decided to look for oil or gold? Yes, he took a shovel and started digging somewhere. At a cirtain point of time, 'oil' started shooting in the air. He was swimming in, what he thought was oil, was sewage from a broken sewage pipe. He was the worst smelling experiment at the time. Now the stinky band he plays for is litterally stinky now.

Sample once was burried by some kids on the beach, who took advantage of his nap, and was sat on by a deaf fat women. He always liked girl's butts, but he sure didn't wanted to be under a fat girl's butt.

Did you know Sample went to one of the hula concerts and sat on a whoopie cusion. He was embarrassed when everybody looked at him.

Did you know Sample likes to where a man thong when he's home alone and he flexxes his mucles in front of the mirror, he's so macho, ain't he?

I remember a time when Stitchie put a kick me sign on his back and everybody started kicking his butt. He didn't find out about the paper for two days and I thought Myrtle was dumb.

Sample got himself in a big beating by Stitch one day. He was strolling by the beach one day. As he was walking, some woman dropped something out of her purse. He picked it up and tried giving it to the woman who dropped it, which she blinding him with pepper spray. He wanted to find the beach so he could find water. As he was feeling around, he accedently grabbed Angel's enlarged breasts and started squeezing trying to fingure out what he was grabbing. Saddly to say, Sample was in a hospital bed for a few days with two broken arms. But Jumba fixed his eyes, that's a plus.

Sample once had his tongue frozen to a stop sign and had some problems while being stuck. It was Christmas and Slushy and the o'hana wanted to have a white Cristmas. Sample was dared by one of his friends to like pole of the stop sign, which he did and had gotten him stuck. While he was stuck, some of the other experiments dressed him up like a girl, color coded him pink, and Kixx the pervert kinda did somethings to him. He didn't care if he was in public or not. Kixx didn't find out he was a boy until later. Sample never felt the same again.

That's All I have to say about Sample."


	4. Kixx

Chapter 4

Spoiling Kixx

ElectricCircuslover: Here's Kixx. I went with the majority of requests. I promise to do Cannonball next, then Bonnie and Clyde. Enjoy.

"Some of you asked about what happened to Kixx after the 'Sample' incedent, well, here's the scoop. He felt like he was such a homosexual, that he did what ever he could to feel like he was a man. He took grabbed at Belle's butt, who slapped him, he grabbed Angel's breasts and ran away from his fate, which he ended up in a hospital bed with casts all over him, he kissed Thurdra, who gave him a royal shocking from a lightning bolt, and he attempted, like an real idoit he is, to rape Angel, which he once more was put in the hospital bad and was in a coma for a month, he appologized afterwords. That ego of his sure did get the best of him.

Did you know Kixx was beaten up by kids, who mistakened him for a pinatta?

Did you know Kixx had to wear false teath after Stitch punched him in the face for kissing Angel? He still doesn't learn, but hey, she's the hottest experiment to be created next to Princess. At least Angel doesn't have a virus in her programming.

(Princess is designed to mate with male experiments and to create off-springs. It was something new Jumba thought about. However, the virus crippled her programming, making her unable to bear a child and she eats the male who sleeps with her. Though, she is hot, a lot of male experiments still don't understand. She usaully eats five a week! They come out of course, thanks to Jumba's digestive system. If those who don't know it, read chapter 13 on 'Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares' Angel explains it to Mrs. Edmond near the end).

Kixx will sometimes go into a massive depression about love towards girls. He eats himself into a fat blob.

He once was asked to bring a movie for a party, but he has so many porno movies, he accidently took one to the party, which they kicked him out of the party and threw the tape at his face.

Kixx has a nasty habit of watching experiment couples 'get busy' on his telescope or he'll watch girls change from their window. He was caught and fined from the police. He of course, paid the fine, but he went back to his old habit the next night.

Did you know he's afraid of little children and he's afraid to fight back?

Did you know Kixx also has a birthday job and has to dress up like clown? He gets paid well with beatings from children.

He once had an erection when he was on stage for a telent show. It took him a whole five seconds for him look and try not to think dirty of Angel! That's a record for him!!!!

That's all I have for now."


	5. Bonnie and Clyde

Chapter 5

Spoiling Bonnie and Clyde

"Did you know Bonnie and Clyde once robbed a bank ended up getting locked in the safe?

There once snuck into somebodies house, and stole a big waad of 'money' and excaped. Sadly to say, they're not going to get very far spendind monopoly money.

Did you know Clyde is so dumb; his son, Al, asked him what was the answer to 2 X 2 and he ended up, thinking up and answer for two hours until his son asked his mother?

Bonnie and Clyde were paroled from prison three times and they just were put back a week later.

Did you know that Bonnie doesn't know how to cook? One time she cooked for the ohana for a party, all the experiments spat out their sloppy joe, since they saw some various parts of animals, such as rat tails and eyes of frogs.

Clyde once tried robbing somebodies house, but he got chewwed up by a dog.

Bonnie tried robbing a bank once by herself. She stole the money, but she didn't excape so easily. She keeped pushing, shoving, ramming the doors but they wouldn't open, until the police came and arrested her. Sadly to say, she's got a great criminal mind, but she couldn't figure out to pull the doors open to leave.

At one time the were humilated by their cell mates in prison, when they found out that Bonnie and Clyde robbed three grociery stores and only added up to ten dollars! How could the best criminals on Kauia, rob three places and come up with ten dollars!

Bonnie and Clyde robbed a car once, but when little did they know, the brakes were shot. They tried stopping, but they ran into a police car.

Did you know Bonnie gave birth while being on court?

That's all I have to say about them."


	6. Cannonball

Chapter 6

Spoiling Cannonball

ElectricCircuslover: Yeah, I got my memory mixed up with Bonnie and Clyde. Oh well, at least they're both updated. I'm willing to accept more requests!

"Did you know, Cannonball once went to a sleep over and split his pants. Not a lot of people should be surprised with the big butt he has.

Did you know that Cannonball eats breakfast at 7:00 am, a snack at 8 to 9:00, lunch on 10:30, another snack on 12:00, then another snack on 2:00, eats dinner at 4:30pm, eats another snack at 6:00, then he eats dessert from 7:00 to 8:00, and he goes to bed after eating another snack at 10:00pm. He says he doesn't eat very much, but look at the times he eats! And I thought the pregnate female experiments were bad.

He once tried to go on a diet, but faild in the next day.

Then he decided to do some excersizing. He ran from Lilo's house to the end of her driveway gasping for air.

Did you know he once had a fitness trainer? He was so terrible, the trainer gave up.

Did you know he can't swim, he just floats? How could the fat jelly roll float when he is so heavy. Molecules, got to love it.

There was one time he fell in love with a female experiment, which he did ask her out and she said yes, and lost her on the same day. He went on a date with her, she was pretty good looking too, he walked around town trying to find her. Along she was with him. He didn't know he sat on her and had her stuck to his patookie with gum all over her. At least he had a good walk.

There was a time when he went to the movies and he was stuck to the seat. The owner had to get a crowbar to get him out.

He once went to an eating contest and entered second place. Amazingly, Stitchie out ate him and Jumba was in third place.

That's all I have to say for him."


	7. Holio

Chapter 7

Spoiling Holio

"Did you know Holio once was on the 'World's Most Funniest Animals'? Yeah, he was walking down the to the park and while he was walking, he slipped on to a banana peal, which he hit his head on a skate boaurd from some kid, that triggered a flying pie from the skate boaurd making it go up, and he was hit in the face with it. Soon after he was hit, birds swooped down and kept pecking him, making him run with a trail of birds fallowing him.

There was another time when some body drew faces on his face with a permanate marker when he took a nap on the beach.

He has a terrible snoring problem, which is funny because everytime he snores, something always flys in his mouth or nose, usally something big like a tree. Got to love the stretchability.

Did you know he has a terrible fear of bugs. PJ one time, filled his home full of bugs when he was a sleep, boy everybody laughed when he screamed like a girl!

Holio is also a neat freak! Retro once tossed a leaf on his yard and Holio came out and scolded him for it. Then he went on and on about clenselyness and so on.

Holio one time, accidently walked into the girls bathroom, since he need to wash his face from some mud that was thrown at him and screamed at by a bunch of weman.

There was a time when he fell a big mud puddle. He the funny thing was, when he fell down, a big glob of mud went into his mouth.

Somebody unscrewed his door one day before he left his house. He had such a bad morning he slammed his door and it fell out on top of him.

Here's my last one, which is the most funniest prank I've ever heard yet. Anyways, it was nighttime, Holio was watching television, unaware of somebody putting a bag with mannuer it and lighting it on fire. Who ever did it, knocked on his door and ran away, which Holio did answer the door, finding nobody and a flaming bag on his doorstep. He knew this prank very well and deciding to dispose of it with by throwing it in somebodies yard. Well, unaware of his choice, he bent over to pick the bag up and it exploded, releasing you know what all over him, parts of his house, and his clean yard. He didn't know somebody put a fire cracker in it. He was a good joke to talk about the next day.

That's all I have for him."


	8. Richter

Chapter 8

Spoiling Richter

ElectricCircuslover: Here's Ritcher. Now for Pibb, I won't do Stitch just yet, since I'll make him second to last of this story, which means when I run dry of my ideas. But the next experiment will be Angel. Who ever has a request you know what to do. I'm always open for suggestion. Enjoy

"Did you know Richter was fired from his job twice? One was shaking the shake too much and creaing a giant mess, which of course Nani or his boss would slip on. The second time he was fired for was dancing on his break, which all power he has, Richter can't quite control all that much, there for, the building callasped. What more could I say? He's got dance fever.

There was a time when Richter went on a boat trip. He ate all the food on the ship and after he became mad that he wasn't allowed to eat anymore, he slammed his foot on the ground and the boat split in half. Lucky for everyone they were close to shore and that nobody died. Richter had a pretty hefty payment to fix it. Thankfully he has cousins to fix things fast.

Did you know he has a sweet tooth? He's goes Angel's 'Heavanly Sweets,' shop and spends his whole paycheck on anything in there, which I would do the same thing too, since she creates the tastiest sweets around, how ever, at least I'm not the one crying to Jumba that my teeth rotted away. Lucky for him, every time he looses a tooth it comes back in three days. But it's funny to see Richter smile with hardly any teeth.

Richter once broke a bench just by sitting on it. I think the sweets are taking more toll on his wieght than his teeth. He went on a scale once and it broke, but it manage to say that he was seven hundren pounds. Somes muscle and some is fat, but it's funny to see hear such things.

Richter aslo has a laughing problem like 627. You tell him a joke, even the most dumbest one, and he'll laugh like a maniac.

Did you know Richter was attacked by a seemingly harmless squirl? He only wanted to feed him something and the squirel went completly nuts.

Some times Richter will be seen chasing cars. What a doggy dog world.

Richter used to have a pet rat, but he killed it by sitting on it.

Did you know that Richter loves cowboys. He even likes to dress up like one and walk around town talking like a cowboy.

That's all I have to say for him."


	9. Angel

Chapter 9

Spoiling Angel

ElectricCircuslover: This will the last update for any of my stories. My next week is my last week of school and I can't type because of my exams and I can't type during anymore, exception of Penta, which I'll be there in three months. So, farewell every body! I won't stop typing when I'm at Penta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Did you know that Angel will spend at least $100.00 on chocolate every two weeks?

Did you know she's eaten 8 people all togather here's their names: 1. Stitchie, since he was covered in chocolate and stuck into his ball form. 2. Rueben raped her, luck for Stitch he didn't spray in her 'you know what'. 3. Taffy, since somewhat made of chocolate. He became breast milk. Stitch was the first to find out, of course you know how. 4. A king from a different planet. 5. Stitch and Yaarp at the same time. I bet that was cramped. Last, she's eaten Stitchet, because she grew extremely tired and jealous of her. Now, they're somewhat good friends.

Now the reason why she did these acts you want to know? Well, here's the scoop, one of Angel's ingrediants to create her was an worm from outer space, called, Cruntical, which was used for her peach skin and antennea. Well, the female worms, when the female is raped by the one they don't love, eat victim that raped them, since the chemical reaction in there brain called Zert and Granch are created after the 'event' in the brain, it causes the female Cruntical to eat the worm that raped her, as well others who wheren't involved if they are in the way, thus causing their reproduction to stop. The very same chemicals are formed in Angel's brain, causing her to do the same, but our reproduction is different and females don't destroy any form of 'you know what.' Now you know how it happened.

Now, how Kixx got away from this event, she only eats who are smaller or near same hight as her. So, since Kixx is taller and bigger, the chemicals didn't form. I need a drink of water, that took a toll on my throat."

(Five minutes later)

"Okay, I'm back. Do you know, Angel has a male appendage toy between her mattress? Stitch got it secretly for her on mother's day.

Did you know that Angel became the most meanest pregnate experiment? I'll tell you one thing, after each pregnacy, Stitch lost a lot of wieght and she forced him to have 'you know what.' I remember him complaining to Chopsuey and me about her, 'It's like making-love to an elephant and the elephant **Always **wants to be on top of me!'

Angel's favorite place to make-love to Stitch is at the golf place, you know the windmill? There was a time, when somebody lifted up the door on the side, while they were 'busy.'

There was a time when she went to the movies to see a scary movie with Stitch, how Stitch talked her into it is beyond me, right when they showed the title of the movie, Angel screamed and everybody looked at her. She really screamed about a spider crawling on her back and not the movie.

Did you know one of Angel's ingrediants was peanut that was contaminated by accident? This would be the reason why her children are allergic to peanuts.

After all these years, Angel still has trouble driving? She's wrecked the daune buggy five times, all but one was by running into a tree. The other one she parked behind police officer and drove into his car before she left.

There was a time when Angel accidently ate a full jar of hotsouse, thinking it was chocalate milk? Talk about hot-mama!

Did you know she has a secret stash of chocolate bars under her bed in a secret compartment under the carpet?

Here's a good one, did you know once went to the beach and came out with out her braw? There was a lot of male experiments taking pictures that day! I think I have twenty of the same copie.

Angel's allergic to vanilla? She swells up like a balloon!

Did you know Stitchie super glued her butt to the toilet seat? Stitchie didn't want to get his mother, he was aiming for some eles, pitucurly Nani.

Last, there was a time when she bent over to pick something up from the ground outside. Well, Stitchie decided to be really funny and throw a rotten tomato at her rear, hoping to get a good laugh. That's all I have to say for her."


	10. Frenchfry

Chapter 9

French-fry

"Did you know that French-fry was sued for accidentally putting laxatives in his spaghetti, thinking it would be good seasoning?

There was a time he caught he caught his food on fire and his home on fire. If he didn't put the temperature so high and launched his flaming food out the window and caught fire to his prized floweres, it wouldn't have happened.

Do you know he has a crush on Hugsy? He's so obsessed with her, his room is filled with photos of her.

Did you know he doesn't like sports because he's so bad at them? He even mistaken a football for a golf ball. How dense. There was a time we invited him to an experiment football game. Instead of running for a touch down he ran the wrong direction. Even I knew that and I hate sports.

French-fry's favorite food is watermelon, well it was anyway, until someone dropped his piece into the toilet and made him ill for a few days. His face looked funny once he took his first bite.

French-fry is paranoid about spiders and doesn't want to see one in his sight. It's funny when someone throws a plastic spider into his shop when he's cooking. It sensational when he screams and starts hitting it with a frying pan then runs out of the shop. It's been done several times. He still hasn't caught on yet. Poor guy.

He was once punched in the face by a customer for mistaking a man for a women, when the man almost looked like one. Never mess with a biker.

Last, French-fry was attacked by a group of bees that had made a nest in the back of his shop, next to the back door. When he opened the door, the nest fell on his head. He looked horrendous for a few days. His lips looked like balloons that you make funny shapes with. It was like looking at a clown with the chickenpox.


	11. Amnesio

Spoiling Amnesio

Spoiling Amnesio

"Did you know, that Amnesio has a problem with clear surfaces. He'll keep ramming the glass like any ordinary bug, until he passes out from stupidity.

Did you know that Anmesio likes to eat out of dumpsters. His favorite thing to eat is rotten food with shoe juice on them and baby diapers. Good thing I haven't eaten anything all day or I'll puke. Then again, I wouldn't mind a quick chat with the fly-boy anyways.

There was a time he zapped himself and he though he was a super model.

Proven fact, Amnesio gets hit with more news papers, books, shoes, ect. Than any experiment on this island. Stitch has nothing on this guy.

Another fact, he hits more trucks and cars windshields than any bug on this island. Because of him, there's been more multi-car pileups.

Did you know his favorite type of music is poka? The only thing that throws the whole dancing thing off is, he brings maracas. Why maracas?

He may deny this, but did you know he's into lesbians? Like, gross.

He's favorite type of salad is money. He can't tell the difference between a green dollar with a face and shriveled up lettuce.

Proven fact, he's dumber than dumb. He can't tell the difference between 'Dumb' and "Dumber" if you ever ask him what is the difference between the both was: Come back to him in three hours and laugh at him for his stupid answer.

He took a IQ test once. Amnesio's score was so low that he was ranked dumber than a turnkey on a rainy day.

Did you know Amnesio's imaginary friend is his reflection? He calls him, Smarty. Yeah, that's a perfect name for a super genius.

Amnesio thinks he can communicate to bees by knocking on their beehive. The worst part of it is, he thinks each stink is a hello. More like, "Hello Stupid. Right on time for another hour of being stung."

Did you know that he bathes in peanut butter? He thinks it'll keep him from getting sunburned. Dude, he can't get sunburned. He's a dumb bug.

There was a time he electrocuted himself at a hula show by continuously ramming the light bulb. He does that often.

Well, that's all I have for him."


End file.
